Ottawa Mew Mew
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A group of five girls appear ready to defend the plant earth. The girls are in the capital of Canada, ready to serve their country in the only they can- by fighting aliens who threaten to wipe out their nation. OC'S NEEDED!
1. Info

**Ontario Mew Mew**

 **Summary: A group of five girls appear ready to defend the plant earth. The girls are in the capital of Canada, ready to serve their country in the only they can- by fighting aliens who threaten to wipe out their nation. OC'S NEEDED!**

 **Disclaimer: Basically, this is TMM but instead takes place in Ontario, Canada. I figured it'd be fun to do something interesting. I don't own TMM FYI!**

~x~

Hello everybody! Welcome to OMM. I will have five slots for Mew Mews, three slots for aliens, and the number of slots for extra characters is open. However, since this takes place in _Ontario_ , I'd like animals who a native to Ontario. Here is a list, if you're doing a mew please use one of these animals;

-Arctic Fox

-Bald Eagle

-Beaver

-Blue Jay

-Canada Goose

-Canada Lynx

-Caribou

-Eastern Chipmunk

-Flying Squirrel

-Great Blue Heron

-Lady Bug

-Monarch Butterfly

-Moose

-Northern Cardinal

-Pacific Loon

-Peregrine Falcon

-Polar Bear

-Porcupine

-Red Fox

-Raccoon

-Redheaded Woodpecker

-Snowy Owl

-Striped Skunk

-Tundra Swan

-Walrus

-White-Tailed Deer (Taken)

-Wolf

-Wolverine

However, that being said, if your character is let's say a white-tailed deer, please have traits to support this. Ya know? A fox would be sneaky and strategic. AND, if an animal is already being used or has been taken, DON'T USE IT! This isn't first come, first serve by the way. I will decide on how well I like the characters and if I think they will fit. At this point, there is a small story line forming in my head but nothing too big, alright? Anyway, I will post the form on my profile so you can copy and paste. I only will take forms in by private message (PM). We good…?

Here's my character:

 _Name: Beatrice Calliope Tremaine_

 _Nicknames: Billie_

 _Age: 17_

 _Gender: female_

 _Mew/Alien/Human: Mew_

 _Looks: Billie has long black hair that ends about mid-back; her eyes are large and are a Caribbean green. She has pale skin, a petit nose, full lips, small A-cup breasts, a small waist and small hips. She looks about 12 most often even though she is 17. She likes to wear comfortable clothes. She also wears large thick black rimmed hipster glasses._

 _Personality: You will find out as the story goes on!_

 _Animal fused with: White-tailed deer_

 _Mew Outfit: Billie wears a small dress that is strapless, hangs low on her chest that is tightly held to her body. Around the waist, a large black satin bow is bunched up there, going around making a large bow on the back. The skirt of the dress puffs out and goes to her mid-thigh. The skirt is a Cherry Blossom Pink; the chest area is also Cherry Blossom Pink. She wears black gladiator boots that reach her knee. On her hands, small satin gloves that go to her wrist. One is black and the other is pink. The black one has a small black bow on the top part of her wrist. She wears a cherry blossom pink base garter with black trim on her right thigh. Around her neck, a cherry blossom pink based chocker with black trim with a mew pendant attached to it. Her hair is still a black color, loosely curled, and the bangs are pinned out of her face and her hair has volume. Her normally green eyes are now a cherry blossom pink color. Sticking out of her head, two light brown large deer ears with black tips and pink insides are present. Out of her dress's puffs, a small light brown topped deer tail with a white bottom is easily spotted._

~x~

Rules:

No more than ONE mew! If you decide to do an alien, only ONE is allowed. However, everyone is open to making as many normal humans as they wish.

No Mary-sues or Gary-sues.

Be very detailed! I wasn't too detailed with Billie's form because I know what she is like. However, the more detail, the more likely I am to choose your character.

You must PM your character to me.

You must always review. If you do not, I will not use your character.

Look up really interesting colors! I'd love to see unused colors for your character.

It doesn't have to be a Japanese name since this takes place in Canada.

Mews must be girls. There should be two male aliens and one female alien. Humans are free to be whatever they want!

If you have read all of these rules, and agree, your form subject should be "Ontario Mew Mew: *insert your characters _preferred_ name IE: What they like to be called*" Mine would be "Ontario Mew Mew: Billie".

Lots of love,

Nerdy~


	2. Oh Deer Me

**Ottawa Mew Mew**

 **Summary: A group of five girls appear ready to defend the plant earth. The girls are in the capital of Canada, ready to serve their country in the only they can- by fighting aliens who threaten to wipe out their nation. OC'S NEEDED!**

 **Disclaimer: Basically, this is TMM but instead takes place in Ottawa Ontario, Canada. I figured it'd be fun to do something interesting. I don't own TMM FYI! And I messed up. This takes place in** _ **Ottawa**_ **the capital of Canada. Ontario is a province…goes to show how much I know about my country ^^'**

 **~x~**

Chapter One: Oh Deer Me

~x~

All over the news, five girls appeared with animal parts and started battling alien enemies; the five girls were in Tokyo, Japan. It was sort of interesting to Billie Tremaine that these so called aliens were only attacking Tokyo. However, she liked to know that these five super ladies were fighting and keeping the world safe.

Billie, at the moment, was sitting on her couch watching the News. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, some hairs falling out but she didn't care. Today was Saturday and she had nothing better to do. It was early summer, shortly after the Mews had first shown up. Billie's favorite was the pink one, Mew Ichigo, if she was pronouncing it correctly. Billie sighed to herself, tapping her thigh as she watched the News; they were talking about how the Mews had done it again, defeating the aliens.

"Beatrice!"

A loud sigh came from the seventeen-year-old, pulling herself off of the couch. "What mom?" She called back, walking into the kitchen. Her mother, Nina, stood there in front of the stove. "And I told you, my name is _Billie_."

Nina turned to face her eldest daughter. "I will call you as I please," She stated. This earned an eye roll from Billie. "Now, would you mind bringing this to your dad? He forgot his lunch."

Billie could only nod, "Sure mother." She earned a swat from her mother but Billie noticed the fond smile on her mother's angelic face. Nina had flowing brown locks that became fuzzy when she hadn't showered in awhile, warm hazel eyes and tanned skin.

Billie grabbed her father's lunch, kissed her mother goodbye before heading to the front door. She slipped on her favorite pink converse, laced them up and then grabbed her phone, keys, some cash and sunglasses.

She was wearing short jean shorts that she had made herself (ie: had cut some jeans herself), a white tank top and her favorite watermelon bra. "Bye mom! I'll be back shortly!" Billie called over her shoulder before disappearing out the door. Billie wasn't the sort of girl who's really active. But, she jogged down the steps and rushed down to the front door of their apartment.

Her Caribbean green eyes were bright as she slowed down her jogging to a walk, looking around. Her father, Eric Tremaine, worked as a cop; Billie loved her dad dearly, knowing that he was doing something to make this world better. Billie had to walk past the Ottawa mall, CF Rideau Centre mall to be exact, when she spotted a sign stating a new book shop was opening.

"Wow, this looks nice," Billie mused. The store was a small book store with a café in it. Billie loved to read. "I wonder if my dad will want to go?" She asked herself. She shrugged, took a picture of the sign before she went back to walking.

The police station wasn't far from the mall so Billie enjoyed the cool wind. Usually Ottawa was very warm and Billie swore she sweated like a pig every single time she went outside.

Ten minutes later, Billie reached the police station. "Hey Billie, what can I do for you?" A boy from her grade, Hamish Holmes, sat at the information desk.

She smiled at him, "Hey Hamish," she greeted him. "Is my dad in?"

"He's in his office, just got out of a meeting. You're in luck," Hamish smiled right back at her. Hamish was a tall seventeen-year-old, short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He reminded Billie of her dad sometimes. Hamish picked up the phone to ask her dad if Billie could go see him. You see, Eric was the Sheriff of this station. "Your dad says you can go straight in." Hamish smiled at her.

"Thanks Hamish!" Billie waved to him before slipping towards the Sheriff's office. She knocked before she heard a gruff voice say 'come in'. Billie opened the door and there stood her dad. She smiled, "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby girl, what can I do for you?" Eric asked his ocean blue eyes at her. She walked over and set his lunch on the desk.

"Mom said you forgot it," Billie explained.

Eric chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Thanks baby girl," He nodded for her to sit down. "Sit down, why don't you? I go on break in a few minutes. Maybe we could go for a walk."

Billie smiled at the thought, "I'd like that. Actually, I found something maybe you'd like to come with me to?" She asked, chewing her lip. Eric opened his lunch to check everything was there before looking at his daughter. She knew she had his attention. "This bookshop is opening at the mall. I figured, maybe you and I could go?"

"I'd really like that." Eric flashed a warm smile.

"Great! It opens in like two weeks!" Billie gushed with excitement. He smiled at her and Billie began to make plans for their day together.

~x~

After spending time with her dad on his break, Billie left the station with an excited expression on her pale face. It was as she was leaving that she stole one more glance at Hamish. Hamish smiled at her and waved. She waved in return before leaving.

 _Maybe I'll go grab something to eat at the mall,_ Billie figured. She walked towards the mall with a skip to her step and headed to the Centre. Once there, Billie headed straight to the food court. She grabbed some KFC (screw you if you frown at this, Billie adored KFC). She sat down at a table, sticking her headphones in and began to listen to one of her favorite songs, _When She Cries_ by Britt Nicole.

She was so calmed by the music and her food that she didn't notice her three best friends spotting her. No, Billie didn't know her friends were there until they pulled her headphones out of her ears, causing Billie to jump in surprise.

"Hey Billie, we didn't think we'd see you today!" Her best friend Jessa stood there, straight blonde hair and light blue eyes, jeans, blue converse and her favorite _Captain America_ shirt that Billie got her for her birthday in May. Standing beside Jessa were Molly and Emma.

Molly was a bright red ginger, pale skin, silvery blue eyes, and she was wearing a white sundress that went to her knees and light brown sandals. Her hair was done up in curls.

Emma was in shorts, her brown hair down with natural waves and reached her shoulders, brown eyes bright with excitement and a white tank top with her red sports bra being seen. She wore her favorite beat up red converse.

Billie gave them a smile, "I didn't think I'd be here either." She explained, "I had to go to the station to drop my dad's lunch off. What are you three doing here?"

"Doing a little shopping," Molly smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth. "Someone's birthday is coming up."

"Who?" Billie asked in confusion.

All three girls shared a look. "Tyler's," Jessa offered. "Don't you remember? The party is this weekend."

 _Oh of course,_ Billie thought. "Umm…I wasn't invited…" She trailed off, looking down at her popcorn chicken and gravy. Now, she didn't feel very hungry. Billie pushed the food away from her. "I should be heading home…"

It was then that it felt like an earthquake was happening in the mall. Screams filled the room and Billie looked around wildly. The four girls started to run as quickly as they could, but then Billie fell, hitting her head off a table and she blacked out…

~x~

" _Where am I?"_

 _Billie looked around the misty red room. It wasn't even a room; it was an empty void of_ nothing _. She looked around wildly, before she noticed a deer standing there watching her._

 _She was utterly confused and shifted on her feet. It was then that she noticed she was naked. She covered her breasts with a bright red color taking over her cheeks. The deer was moving towards her now and Billie was frozen in both fear and confusion._

" _What the hell?" She uttered, her voice dropping as the deer walked right up to her. She reached forward, unsure why she was even bothering but she was. Her nakedness didn't bother her in that moment, all that mattered was that deer._

 _The deer licked her hand before butting its head against her hand. Billie couldn't stop the smile that spread across her features. And then…the deer jumped forward and entered her body. Billie went to scream but…it felt right._

 _She felt right._

 _She once more, blacked out and felt at peace._

~x~

When Billie woke up, a paramedic was kneeling beside her and cleaning her head wound. "Miss, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked.

"Y-yes…" Billie said and her throat felt dry. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a table," the paramedic explained as he finished cleaning her wound. "I'd like to take you to the hospital. Is that alright?"

"I guess…." Billie said slowly, her head throbbing painfully. She closed her eyes once more and took in deep breaths. She didn't feel like she was in any true pain, besides her throbbing head, but her mind wandered to that deer.

 _I wonder….that dream was so weird._ Billie thought.

She stood up and the paramedic looked surprised. "I think I'm fine, actually…I don't feel ill." She looked at the man who looked very surprised indeed. "Is it alright if I go home?"

The paramedic nodded but did a quick check to see if she had a concussion. Actually, Billie was fine. So he let her go and she went to the edge of the food court. She opened her phone and saw messages blowing up her phone from not only her parents but also her friends.

She first messaged her mom, letting her know that she was fine and that she was heading home. Next was her father, informing him the same thing and warning him not to send all the cops out looking for her. She wrote her friends quick messages letting them know she was alright. And once this was all finished, Billie started to head home. She decided to catch a bus since it was getting a little late.

~x~

Since it was early summer, Billie didn't have any school but her parents were worried. Her friend, Jessa, had informed her that she, Molly and Emma were at Tyler's for the party. Feeling almost stupid, Billie messaged her only a simple smiley face, telling her to have fun. Then, Billie went for a walk. She didn't see what else she could do.

Billie felt odd as she walked down the street. She kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was like stalking her or anything. She'd notice a stranger that looked a little off and her heart would begin beating faster, her hands would get sweaty and she'd need to act like she was talking on the phone with someone until the person left.

 _You're being ridiculous_ , she scolded herself. She could see the mall now and she was inching closer. It was as she at least three minutes away that she heard the first scream.

Billie looked around wildly, her heart racing. In a small park nearby, Billie spotted people running and she wasn't sure _why_ but she was running towards the way people were running away from. She was shocked when she didn't stumble or fall as she pushed through the crowd. She was swift.

Once she had reached the area, she was shocked to find some hideous creature tiring apart the park. It looked like some mutant dog or something. When its eyes locked onto Billie, the glowing red eyes caused her to freeze. She was so shocked that the mutant thingy went to bite her but instead someone had grabbed her and pulled her out of the line of fire.

There standing before her was Hamish. "Hamish?!" She exclaimed, looking half terrified and half confused.

Hamish looked at her. "You have to fight that!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Billie shouted at him.

"You're like the Mew Mews from Japan! You can _do this_! And you have to!" Hamish exclaimed, before he had to jump with Billie in his arms once more. The dog thing had spotted them and was coming at them again. Hamish pushed her out of the tree, causing Billie to scream in fear. "You'll need this!"

Billie caught a golden pendent with cherry blossom pink markings and black markings as well. A voice was shouting inside of her, and she wasn't sure why, but she decided to listen, "Mew Mew Beatrice, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

A light pink light wrapped itself around her body and ate her up. Music filled Billie's ears, _Survivor_ by Destiny's 's eyes are closed, arms covering them as well. She quickly pulled her arms away from her face, small satin gloves that go to her wrist. One is black and the other is pink. A pink light attacked her body, wrapping itself around her and forming a dress. The dress was strapless, hung low on her chest that was tightly held to her body. Around the waist, a large black satin bow was bunched up there, going around making a large bow on the back. The skirt of the dress puffs out and goes to her mid-thigh. The skirt was a Cherry Blossom Pink; the chest area was also Cherry Blossom Pink.

Now Billie was moving forward, black gladiator boots that reach her knees are forming on her feet. Next, her cherry blossom pink base garter with black trim on her right thigh appeared. A choker came next in similar colors and her pendent forming there as a black bow appeared on her black gloved hand. The final step was her deer ears appearing and her small light brown tail with a white base appearing in her puffs of her dress. Her eyes opened next.

Her hair was still a black color, loosely curled, and the bangs were pinned out of her face and her hair had volume. Her normally green eyes were now a cherry blossom pink color. Billie took a pose with her hands folded behind her back and she looked a little shy but fierce as well.

When the light faded, Billie stood in her new outfit and looked very shocked at the sight. She looked down at her outfit and reached up to touch her head. She expected kitty ears like Mew Ichigo but instead, she found deer ears. She gasped, looking up and finding Hamish doing a fist pump.

The creature caused Billie to jump back in surprise. She frowned at the sight of the creature and she knew she had to do something. Something else was shouting inside of her. "Melon Knives," She held out her hand and three small throwing knives appeared, handles were black and the blade was pink. Two small cartoonish watermelons were on the small black bow on each knife. Her eyes narrowed at the creature that went to attack her. "Ribbon Melon Check!" she shouted before throwing each knife at the same time and each hit the creature in different deadly points.

The creature fell and became a normal dog once more, a jellyfish like thing floating out of it. A heart shaped creature floated over and ate the jellyfish. Hamish walked over to Mew Beatrice who was panting.

"What was THAT?" She asked, turning to Hamish.

"You did amazing," Hamish smiled at her. "Meet Masha 2.0. He was created by Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichiro."

Masha 2.0 floated over to Mew Beatrice and greeted her with a squeak. "Well, he is very cute… but you didn't explain what that THING was!" She exclaimed as the fluffy Masha 2.0 nested on her shoulder.

"That was a Chimera Anima." Hamish explained, "Or at least that is what Ryou and Keiichiro call them."

It seemed only then that Mew Beatrice realized that she was standing in a dress and in fact, had deer ears and a tail. She gasped, "Holy shit! My parents are gonna have a _fit_!" Hamish began to actually laugh at her. She turned her pink eyes onto him. "You find this funny?!"

"I just didn't realize it'd be you who was the Mew I was looking for. Ryou said not to worry about the whole thing. You can change back." Hamish said.

Mew Beatrice's eye twitched. "And how exactly do I do that?"

Hamish tapped his chin. "I don't know honestly."

Tears filled Mew Beatrice's eyes as she tried to keep control of herself. "So I'm stuck like this until you find out?!"

"It should come naturally to you." Hamish offered but it didn't calm nor bring comfort to Mew Beatrice.

She began to pace like a crazy person as she tried to make sense of what this could mean for her. "I can't go the rest of my life like this! People are going to notice! And my dad is going to have a _fit_!"

"I could call Ryou to find out how the other girls transform back." Hamish offered.

Mew Beatrice narrowed her eyes at him, huffing. Even though Hamish was really cute, she couldn't believe he had asked her to transform to defend _whatever that thing was_ \- Chimera Whatever - and he didn't know how to turn her back. Just as Hamish was about to say something, Mew Beatrice's phone began to ring. She turned away from Hamish, feeling embarrassed and answered with a nervous, "Hello mommy-"

" _Don't you 'mommy' me, young lady! Where are you!? Dinner has started and I have not heard anything from you! Your father and I are worried!"_

Mew Beatrice winced at the tone of her mother. "I'm with Hamish. I'll be home soon! I promise. He asked me to dinner and I forgot to let you know."

" _You're with a boy?!"_ Her mother gasped. Mew Beatrice could hear her father in the background questioning who she was with. Her mother answered with excitement and confusion; Mew Beatrice could hear her twin brother Rick asking why Billie could go out on dates but he couldn't - he was the same age as her; Nina and Eric were _very strict_ parents.

Mew Beatrice glanced over her bare shoulder to Hamish whose cheeks were as red as her own were. She mouthed _I'm sorry_ to him before tuning back into her mother's rant. "Mom, I'm going to have to go. I'll talk to you later. No mom, Hamish is not some rapist serial killer. Mom, seriously? I will not ask him if he smokes pot! _Mom!_ " Mew Beatrice couldn't believe what her mother was asking her. She covered her face with her black gloved hand. "I'm hanging up now. Goodbye!"

She closed her flip phone and put it away by putting it in her strapless bra, for safekeeping. She turned to Hamish who looked ready to burst out laughing at her.

"Haha, laugh all you want but my dad is going to be busting your balls tomorrow at work." Mew Beatrice commented with a roll of her eyes.

Hamish shrugged his shoulders, "Your mom really thinks I'm a rapist serial killer?"

Mew Beatrice shrugged, "She thinks everyone is. And she thinks every guy my age smokes pot - besides her precious Rick." She frowned at the name. Her brother Rick was a know-it-all brat, the perfect smart child that her parents adored. Imogen, Mew Beatrice's younger six-year-old sister, was the favorite and literally the master of the household. When Imogen cried about _anything_ , she would get her way and it was beyond annoying.

"You don't like your brother?" Hamish asked curiously.

"It isn't that I don't _like_ Rick, but he's annoying. And rude. And a know-it-all. He's my parents' golden child. He's going to become a doctor, did you know that? He got accepted to Dalhousie and he's going to get a Double-Major in Biology and Chemistry." Mew Beatrice huffed. She crossed her arms before a shiver ran through her; even though Ottawa was not really a cold place, she was still getting chilly. "Can we go somewhere less cold? I hate standing here in the open."

Hamish nodded. "I know just the place."

 **Up Next:** _ **Seeing Double**_ : After figuring out how to turn back into her normal appearance, Billie is gifted with a new task: find the other mews. And it might not be as hard as you think when the first one finds you.

 **Hey everyone, I am** _ **so, so, so, so**_ **sorry for the wait on chapter one! Anyway, I want to state that I am in Grade 12 (final year of high school) and working on Scholarships for University, I am waiting to hear if I am getting into the ones I want. So updates might be slow but I'm on a roll. I also have a job!**

 **So far, I have picked out a few OC's. I have picked** _ **demonbutterfly44**_ **'s Mew (Monarch Butterfly), Human and Alien;** _ **alissa marcott**_ **'s Mew (Snowy Owl);** _ **jimster920**_ **'s Mew (Blue Jay);** _ **SaintSeleene**_ **'s Mew (Raccoon) and finally** _ **Shady-Fandom-Nerd**_ **'s Alien. Yes, we have two birds and a butterfly, which all can fly, but they gave me the most information. I am still looking for one more alien and humans are always welcomed.** _ **Demonbutterfly44**_ **went and made one and each and that's totally fine, if you want to do that, DO THAT!**

 **I will not reveal who will appear next chapter, and I will not be giving out information about the characters, you must read to find out more. Anyway, if any of these people forget to review this chapter though, they instantly lose their spot and Mew spaces will open, so people who want their Mews in, I will still be taking them. The form is still on my profile!**

 **Thank you so much for your time, until next time! *heart***

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy**


	3. Seeing Double

**Ottawa Mew Mew**

 **Summary: A group of five girls appear ready to defend the plant earth. The girls are in the capital of Canada, ready to serve their country in the only they can- by fighting aliens who threaten to wipe out their nation. OC'S NEEDED!**

 **Chapter Two: Seeing Double**

~x~

Mew Beatrice and Hamish walked together towards the CF Rideau Centre Mall, both looking out for anyone who would notice and harass Mew Beatrice about her super girl like appearance; when they reached the mall, Hamish turned to her. "Take a _deep_ breath, okay? Think calming thoughts. Maybe that'll work?"

She did as he said, hoping that Hamish was right and that she would turn back into her normal self. As Mew Beatrice thought of turning back, taking in deep breaths and thinking calming thoughts, a warm light overcame her and a moment later, Billie was standing there once more, in her jean shorts, Walking Dead t-shirt and pink converse. She let out a sigh of relief. "I was really worried I'd be stuck like that forever!" Billie commented as Hamish led the way to his 'secret hide out'.

Hamish led Billie to the bookstore she had been eyeing earlier and she looked bewildered. "Ryou and Keiichiro suggested I get a hideout; they own a café in Tokyo that they use as head quarters. I decided a bookstore was something perfect." Hamish explained as he led Billie inside.

"My dad and I were planning on coming here on opening day," Billie said as she walked inside, closing and locking the door behind herself. The store was darkened with the blinds down and no lights on; Hamish wandered off before flicking on the lights. Billie looked so excited at the sight of all these books; it was warm, comforting and Billie's fingers itched to grab the first book she saw.

"Well, you'll be here for opening day that is for sure. But not to enjoy it. You're going to be working here." Hamish grinned, "That's how Ryou and Keiichiro do it. The Japanese Mews work at their café and the Canadian Mews will work at this bookstore."

Her mouth hung over. "I get to work here?"

"Yup," Hamish nodded, "Billie, welcome to _Bookworm's Alley_."

~x~

After heading home, feeling nervous about her first day at _Bookworm's Alley_ , Billie listened to her parents' fire questions at her left and right, causing the new Mew to have a headache. The questions went on for an hour before Billie was able to pull away and go to her room to rest; her room was a mess from her lack of school at the moment and she flopped into bed. She could still hear her parents arguing about what to do about Hamish.

She groaned as she buried her face into her pillow, flailing her arms around for a moment or two before she collected herself. She pulled out her cell phone and saw a text message picture from Jessa. The picture was of Molly, Emma, Jessa and Tyler having a great time together with the message ' _wish you were here!'_. Billie's eyes filled with tears and she threw her phone onto her nightstand and rolled over to face the wall.

She desperately wanted to talk to someone about this whole Mew thing, but instead, Billie drifted off to sleep instead.

~x~

Three days later, Billie was heading to _Bookworm's Alley_ for her first day on the job; Hamish had messaged to let her know her uniform was ready and would be waiting in the dressing room for her. After calling goodbye to her parents and kissing her father's cheek goodbye, Billie rushed out the door. Eric had not been pleased when he had been told that he wouldn't get his father-daughter day like they had originally planned, but he was pleased with the news of Billie's new job.

She just failed to tell her parents that she worked for Hamish now.

Billie reached the mall in no time and hurried inside to begin her day; she hummed to herself, thinking of all the awesome things she could now buy with her job. Now inside the store, Hamish told her to hurry along while he set up the coffee part of the store; Hamish had somehow gotten Tim Horton's to agree to have a small shop in his store. Billie knew their bookstore was completed with Tim's.

She found her uniform on a bench; it had a small pink skirt that reminded Billie of an anime girl's school skirt, a white button up, a pink bow for her neck, black stockings, and black shoes. It reminded her completely of a school girl's uniform. _I swear to God, if someone hits on me… but the outfit is cute…_ Billie thought as she changed. She looked in the mirror, pouting because her flat chest was painfully clear in the button up. She pulled her long black hair into a pony tail and pouted some more.

"Billie! We're about to open! _HURRY UP!_ " Hamish called out to her.

"Coming~!" Billie called back before walking out of the changing room. She made sure to walk because she was pretty sure if she ran, her skirt would fly up and everyone would see her panties. Billie reached Hamish who put her on the café part of the store, while he would handle the till on the books. "Does the skirt have to be so short?" Billie asked.

"I wasn't the one who designed them," Hamish answered as he showed her how to quickly make coffee. Everything for the most part was ready to go, but she was told she had to make new coffee constantly and coffee was only good for 20 minutes before it went bad. She also had to worry about coffee grinds because otherwise the coffee would be burnt. "Once Tim's has the chance, it will send in some people to work this part of it. For now, you'll oversee the coffee." Hamish said.

It seemed like so much to remember, but she was ready to bury herself in her work. She hummed gently as she wrote the expired time on the coffee pot when the first wave of people came in. She was busy making a half hot chocolate/half coffee, triple triple when she heard her name being called.

She lifted her eyes from the coffee as she stirred it. It was her three best friends; they were standing next in line and looked surprised to see Billie making coffee. "When did you get a job?" Emma asked with surprise. Emma was wearing some shorts, a random band t-shirt, and her red converse. Molly was wearing some jean shorts herself, a white tank top with a lacy back and her black converse. Jessa was wearing jeans, a Marvel shirt, and some converse sandals.

"Yesterday." Billie answered with embarrassment. "It's a long story." She handed the person their coffee before going to her till. "What can I get you?"

"A medium Iced Capp with chocolate milk and chocolate whipped topping." Molly said as Billie typed it in.

"A medium Iced Coffee with a vanilla bean flavor shot for me." Emma shrugged simply. "And a chocolate chip muffin."

"Orange juice," Jessa said looking through her change. "And a plan bagel, toasted, with plan cream cheese and bacon on it."

"If they're getting something, I might as well too. Hmm…A cheese croissant for me."

Molly handed over $20 and the three girls left to wait for their food. Hamish stepped in to help make the drinks since Billie was stuck making the stupid bagel. It was going to be a long day.

~x~

The store closed at eight, and Billie was dragging her feet away from the mall now that it was finally closed. Hamish had to run to make a phone call so Billie was alone. Her eyes were heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Checking her phone, she figured it wasn't too late just to walk home. She knew it was only a ten-minute walk and so she began to walk.

~x~

Hamish called to see if Billie was coming in and if he could open the store, she told him firmly no since yesterday had killed her. And seeing her friends laughing and enjoying themselves made her chest hurt. Why wasn't she included? She knew that she hadn't gone to elementary with them, but she had really thought that they were close. They were nearly inseparable in school and class, so why not now?

Dark thoughts swirled inside of her brain, making Billie forget to actually pay attention to where she was going and instead just walked. She happened upon the place where she first had transformed into Mew Beatrice. She walked along the dirt path, kicking some around before taking a seat on a bench. She sighed loudly, bowing her head.

 _Are they bored of me or something?_ She wondered sadly. Her phone dinged and she looked at the text: _**Hey! Aren't you coming to lunch at 1? -Emma**_

She was confused about what lunch and messaged back, _**What lunch? -Billie**_

Emma messaged her back the information. It was a lunch at Cora's and the whole gang was going, including Tyler. Emma had assumed Jessa had invited Billie and was surprised to learn that Jessa had in fact, not invited her at all. It stung. After the gravely depressing news, Billie stood up and then she heard another beeping. She jumped when Masha 2.0 popped out of nowhere and started chirping. "Monster! Monster!"

"What the hell? What monster?" Billie was sure she had to give him a better name, but she was focused on more important things at the moment.

"In the park!" Masha chirped before floating towards the sounds that Billie now just clued into. She chased after the floating fluff and found a monster bird flying about, looking ready to attack people. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Mew Pendant.

Billie held it out and called, "Mew Mew Beatrice, METAMORPHO-SIS!" Within a few seconds, she was once more, standing in her mew outfit. She swallowed thickly, her deer ears pushed against her head as she moved faster towards the monster. For the most part, the park was cleared except for the monster, Mew Beatrice and Masha 2.0. She knew that she had to defeat the monster and end this, because people could get hurt otherwise.

Unknowingly, a young sixteen-year-old was standing behind a tree with her soccer uniform on because she had come from practicing. The monster hit Mew Beatrice into a tree, after she jumped to attack with her Melon Knives in her hands, and she screamed. She had her long, thin black hair pulled back in a messy bun, her dark green eyes wide in fright. The monster turned towards her and started towards her. She tried to run but the monster's bird feet went to grasp the girl.

Mew Beatrice jumped to her feet and gasped, before she started running towards her. She started to call out her attack, but the girl's shirt was ripped off on the back, barely staying on to keep her breasts covered. At the base of her neck, Mew Beatrice spotted a Mew Mark, something she had saw on the news because of Mew Zakuro.

It clicked.

Whoever this girl was, she was a Mew. "Hey! Big ugly bird thing!" Mew Beatrice shouted at the monster. It turned and flew towards her before Mew Beatrice nodded to Masha 2.0. "MASHA! You know what to do!" She called before running away from the monster.

Masha 2.0 flew towards the terrified girl and spat out a Mew Pendant. "Mew! Mew!" he chirped.

The girl looked up as she caught the pendant. She looked in utter shock and conflicted. "Listen to the voice inside of your heart!" Mew Beatrice shouted as she tried to attack once more with her Melon Knives but the bird flew too high.

The girl swallowed thickly before she closed her eyes, and then shouted, "Mew Mew Nectar, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

A bright white and orange light consumed the new mew and when it cleared, the monster distracted for a moment, Mew Nectar stood in it's place. She wore a white choker, upper arm bands, wrist bands, and garter all with bright orange trim. Tight fitting white top that covers her B size breasts and some loose white material that flows out under it that is short enough to show her belly. A pair of white pants the left side reaches her knee while the right side stops a few inches above the garter. She gets butterfly wings and antennas. Her eyes become a bright orange as well as her hair. Her hair is freely flowing except for her bangs which are tied near the bottom in two ponytails one on each side of her face covering her ears. Her shoes are bright orange high heeled sandals she also has a bright orange belt on her waist.

Mew Beatrice did a fist pump before the monster went towards her new teammate. She rushed forward, and shouted, "KEEP LISTENING!"

"Nectar Rod!" Mew Nectar held out her hand and her weapon was an orange reed pipe that was shaped like a butterfly wing that has some black and white markings on it making it resemble a monarch. "Ribbon…Nectar BREEZE!"

Mew Beatrice took this as her chance. "Ribbon…Melon CHECK!"

Both attacks hit dead on and the monster is instantly defeated. The mews came together and stood in front of each other. Mew Nectar stared intensely at Mew Beatrice. "What just happened?" She asked.

"You just joined Ottawa Mew Mews." Mew Beatrice grinned widely. "I'm Billie. And you?"

"Alli. My name is Alli."

~x~

 **Up Next:** _ **Udder Distraction:**_ Whilst on her break, Billie is trying to enjoy her KFC, a villain makes himself known and attacks the mall. Can Alli make it in time or will a new hero rise to the challenge?

 **Hey everyone, I'm so, so, so, sorry about the wait! I've been crazy busy and this chapter** _ **just wasn't coming together**_ **! But here it is, chapter two. What did you think? Like it? :)**

Shady-Fandom-Nerd: Yes, it's still a thing. I just haven't gotten around to finishing it until now.

ShugoYuuki123: I am always open to more OC's!

Roulechausettes: I'm glad you like the idea, I am in love with Ottawa! My nephew lives there so I am looking forward to going in March to see him. Anyway, thanks. I'm glad you like Billie, I was worried that she wouldn't be liked… Anyway, yes, there will be some drama between Billie and her friends as you can tell.

MewNeko22: How so? I'm glad to make you laugh though.

SaintsSeleene: You're welcome!

 **Anyway, I'm looking for animal puns if you haven't guessed. Puns in general lol. So, if you have a pun you adore, send it my way! But, anyway, bye!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
